Datta et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,848, which is incorporated herein by reference, disclose a method for preparing low surface energy, perfluorinated polymeric films by glow discharging the substrate in the presence of perfluorocycloalkanes, perfluorocycloolefins or perfluoroalkyl-substituted derivative thereof. They found that films could be formed which adhere well to the substrate and which have a low surface energy. However, we have found that in certain applications where a more tenacious adherence of the perfluorinated film to the substrate is required some separation does occur. It would therefore be desirable to have a method for preparing perfluorinated polymer films having improved adhesion between the substrate and the film.